


with every breath you take

by kyasuu



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ieyasu, M/M, Omega Yaten, Porn Without Plot, don't read this if you aren't prepared for shitty smut okay, i'm so fucking embarrassed, look it's porn, you can't judge me as hard as i'm judging myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: Ieyasu gets a late night visitor.
Relationships: Ieyasu/Yaten (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 8





	with every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to apologize to god and also jesus

There’s a knock at the door. Ieyasu blinks blearily, wondering who’s knocking at this hour as he rolls out of bed, flattening his hair a little as he shuffles to the door. He opens it, opening his mouth to ask if he can help them, but starts when he sees Yaten standing in the doorway, immediately concerned. 

“Sorry,” mutters Yaten, voice hoarse. He’s not looking Ieyasu in the eye either, and when he studies his face, takes note of the redness around his visible eye. His face is flushed an unnatural red and his breathing is too heavy. There’s a thick, heady scent in the air. “Shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“You are not being a bother,” Ieyasu promises, reaching out to take the other’s wrist and pull him inside the room. Yaten doesn’t resist, stumbling in after him as Ieyasu closes the door. “Are you alright?”

Yaten sways dangerously, tipping forward, but Ieyasu catches him before he can fall, frowning at the worrying heat coming off of him. “‘S hot,” Yaten mumbles into Ieyasu’s shoulder, breaths coming in short and hot against his neck. “So hot…”

Then it clicks, and Ieyasu’s face colors, embarrassed. The thick scent, the warmth radiating off of him… it should’ve been obvious at first glance. “Yaten,” Ieyasu murmurs, resting his cheek against the other’s hair, “are you in heat?”

“Oh,” says Yaten faintly as Ieyasu leads him over to the bed. “Makes sense. Just wanted to find you.” Ieyasu sits on the bed, guiding Yaten to sit next to him, but Yaten moves to sit in his lap instead, and Ieyasu feels his face grow warmer again. 

Ieyasu’s a beta, though, and though it wouldn’t be the first time he’s taken Yaten to bed, it’s the first heat they’d be spending together, as Yaten’s heats are incredibly inconsistent. “Will I be enough for you?” he asks Yaten, combing his fingers through his hair. He’s genuinely concerned about whether he’ll be enough, thoughts shifting to Natalie. If necessary he’ll ask her to assist.

“More than,” Yaten mumbles into his shoulder, shifting to wrap his legs around Ieyasu’s waist. “Just the usual’s fine.” He shifts against Ieyasu, and Ieyasu can feel the slick soaking through, the scent thick and enticing and very Yaten. 

“Very well,” Ieyasu murmurs, moving to the center of the mattress and tipping forward so Yaten is underneath him, hands roaming freely over his loose clothing. He’s not in his usual clothing but still wearing a loose yukata, and Ieyasu allows his eyes to wander with his hands, gaze lingering on the way Yaten easily bares his throat for him. One hand easily traps both of Yaten’s wrists above his head, the other free. Carefully he runs his fingers over the exposed skin, taking in the way Yaten’s breath hitches as he travels lower, moving his yukata down over his shoulders. 

Ieyasu leans down to press his lips to the other’s, tilting his head to more easily do so. Yaten puts up no resistance, returning the kiss with enthusiasm as Ieyasu works at removing the rest of his clothing. Running his hands along Yaten’s thighs, he doesn’t hesitate to keep kissing, nipping lightly at his lips for entrance. Pinned beneath him, Yaten just ruts uselessly against Ieyasu, making helpless, muffled noises against Ieyasu’s mouth. 

Eventually his fingers tease at Yaten’s inner thigh, already wet with slick. Ieyasu pays no mind to the liquid soaking the sheets under them and the fabric of his own clothing, and ghosts his fingers over Yaten’s ass. He pulls away, breathing a little heavily, just to see what he’s doing a little better and to survey Yaten himself. With his face flushed red and lips wet, he looks very, very attractive, and Ieyasu gives him a reassuring smile, asking, “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Yaten replies dazedly. “Please.”

While Ieyasu is normally one to take his time, he senses now isn’t the time for that, so he simply nods, pressing a finger to Yaten’s entrance and broaching it with no difficulty, the slick making it easy. Yaten’s breath hitches again, but Ieyasu can tell it isn’t nearly enough and easily adds another finger. Waiting for Yaten to relax just a little, he begins to work him open, keeping an eye on the way Yaten bites his lip to avoid making noises too loud, but they escape him anyway every time Ieyasu’s fingers reach a sweet spot inside him. 

“You are doing well,” Ieyasu praises reassuringly, adding another finger. He would usually like to use lube, but the amount of slick would make it superfluous. Even though he’s not an alpha, the scent is alluring and something possessive in him stirs a little. 

“Ieyasu,” Yaten whines breathily, panting heavily and struggling a little, nearly breaking free from Ieyasu’s grip on his wrists. “Please.”

Ieyasu hesitates, but seeing as Yaten can handle three fingers without any sign of discomfort beyond the heat itself, he supposes it’s fine. He carefully removes his fingers, hand soaked in Yaten’s slick, and sheds his own lower garments. His own cock is hard, just from the scent of sex and Yaten, and he lines it with Yaten’s entrance. “Are you alright?” he asks, just to be sure. Yaten’s frustrated whine and the way he grinds his hips downward is telling enough, and Ieyasu pushes in. 

There’s almost no resistance thanks to the slick produced, and Ieyasu’s own breath hitches at the sensation, leaning forward to press his lips to Yaten’s throat.

“Ieyasu,” pants Yaten as Ieyasu runs his tongue over the curve of Yaten’s neck. He lifts Yaten’s hips a little for a better angle and moves, grinding downward with enthusiasm as he sinks his teeth into Yaten’s neck. It elicits a choked moan from him, the sound going straight to Ieyasu’s dick and spurring him on. 

Pulling away from his neck, Ieyasu claims Yaten’s mouth again aggressively, greedily swallowing all of Yaten’s moans and gasps as he repeatedly fucks back into him. “Ie-Ieya—” Yaten tries to say, the sound of his name broken on a whimper when Ieyasu moves in again. 

Ieyasu just gives a low growl into Yaten’s mouth, the hand digging into Yaten’s waist moving to his cock. He wraps his fingers around it and Yaten bucks into his hand desperately, moaning stifled by Ieyasu’s mouth on his. It only takes a few pumps before he comes all over Ieyasu’s hand, entire body shaking as Ieyasu slows his pace despite the pleasure that jolts through his body with every twitch around his dick. 

He pulls away, breathing heavily, and waits patiently as Yaten comes down from his orgasm, gently rocking back into him. Every little movement makes Yaten whimper and jerk, his breathing labored. “Are you alright?” Ieyasu asks again, studying Yaten’s face. 

“Sort of,” Yaten answers but he still seems out of it, absently trying to grind his hips against Ieyasu’s. “You didn’t come, and I can go a couple more rounds.”

Ieyasu can’t deny that he would like to finish, but he frowns a little, releasing Yaten’s wrists to brush his clean fingers against Yaten’s heated cheeks, his other hand bracing him. “Do not push yourself,” he says, but Yaten moves more insistently this time. 

“‘S a heat. Trust me, I wanna.” Yaten gives a small smile, arms coming up around Ieyasu’s shoulders and locking behind his back. As if to prove his point, he leans up and initiates a kiss. He’s not lying about it, at least as far as Ieyasu can tell, because he easily allows Ieyasu entrance again, not fighting as he gently bites at his lips and tastes the inside of his mouth. Yaten’s fingers tangle in his hair, clenching slightly when Ieyasu begins to move again. 

Yaten’s back arches with a muffled moan every time Ieyasu sinks completely into him, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the back of Ieyasu’s clothing with every movement. Ieyasu himself is finding it harder to control himself, the way the other’s oversensitive hole clenches and twitches around his dick with every thrust almost completely sending him over the edge. 

He pulls away from Yaten’s mouth for breath, breathing heavily as he presses his forehead to Yaten’s and tilting his hips upward even further. “I love you,” he says, honest, and as Yaten’s face colors even further, fucks into him with even more vigor than before. Ieyasu pants, unable to keep quiet as he angles his hips so he can reach as deep as he can into Yaten with every thrust. 

“I-I lo—” Yaten’s words are cut off by a breathy moan when Ieyasu moves again. “Love you, too,” he manages, voice utterly wrecked and raw, breath hot against Ieyasu’s ear. 

“Yaten,” Ieyasu pants in warning, feeling himself reaching his climax as he keeps moving. “Going to—”

“Inside, inside is fine,” Yaten cries desperately, fingers tightening on Ieyasu’s clothes again, “don’t stop—”

With another thrust, Ieyasu gives in to the pleasure, the scent of Yaten and the sound of his voice and feel of his body pressed so intimately against his pushing him over the edge, coming with a breathy gasp of Yaten’s name. As he regains his breath, not pulling out, Ieyasu reaches for Yaten’s dick and brings him to completion with only a few short movements, feeling Yaten clench down on him and throw his head back against the pillows with a muffled moan through clenched teeth. 

Ieyasu carefully lowers Yaten so he’s lying properly on the bed and then lies on top of him, breathing heavily as he basks in the afterglow, nose pressed to the curve of Yaten’s neck and taking in his comforting scent. “Are you alright?” he asks again. Even for an omega in heat, coming twice in quick succession is probably rather rough on him. 

“Mostly fine,” Yaten answers distantly, head lolling so his cheek rests against Ieyasu’s head. “Love you.”

Ieyasu smiles fondly against Yaten’s skin. “The feeling is reciprocated,” he assures him. He knows they’ll have to clean up in a bit, especially since Yaten’s heat will definitely swell up again, but for now he just wants to enjoy the moment. “Get some rest. I will take care of you.”

“‘Kay,” Yaten mumbles with a yawn. “Thanks, Ieyasu.” 

**Author's Note:**

> mock me on twitter @kyaasuu or my nsfw twitter @kyaa_suu


End file.
